


为什么中年仙女喝醉了会变回十八岁

by 气质九州在线分南北 (conundrum1776)



Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/%E6%B0%94%E8%B4%A8%E4%B9%9D%E5%B7%9E%E5%9C%A8%E7%BA%BF%E5%88%86%E5%8D%97%E5%8C%97
Summary: 酒量不错的江南难得地喝醉了。





	为什么中年仙女喝醉了会变回十八岁

**Author's Note:**

> 冒假营业真结婚预警。  
巨量sb笑话。

今何在一个人在家，心里有一种很不好的预感。他坐在沙发上，一边看手机一边听电视。那似乎在播放一部非常无趣的电视剧，今何在并不在乎内容，只是听个响声。他喜欢有个背景音在他专心做事时响起来，是灯塔般为了提醒他存在，不要完全迷失在海洋中。当然，江南八婆般乱七八糟的啰嗦不算在内。比如有一次，他们坐在沙发的两头写稿。江南写一句话就要念一遍，今何在又不习惯戴着耳机打字。最后结果当然是今何在把江南踹了下去，但电脑还留在沙发上。江南今天晚上有个什么应酬，似乎是《上海堡垒》扑街以后最后一次酬谢投资方的。江南酒量不小，他丝毫不担心这一点。但问题在于，这种情况下，江南不可能喝得太少。他的失意与沉默今何在看得非常清楚。于是，借这个机会喝顿大的似乎成为了江南很有可能会做的一件事情。

（今何在禁止江南喝太多酒，因为江南也反过来禁止今何在抽太多烟。他们在互相拘束中过日子，连今何在一言难尽地发个句号也不能改变。）

等门铃想起来的时候，今何在已经把微博翻了个底朝天，跃跃欲试打算下载点游戏玩了。电视上还在播着一部都市连续剧，他没顾得上换台就跳起来开门，但这样江南就会嘲笑他的电视品味。那他就说你怎么不看看《九州缥缈录》拍成什么样子了，还说电视品味。今何在下定了决心，就这样反击。但是开门的一刹那，他就知道事情不对。江南的司机大哥撑着已经丧失了自主行动能力的江南，像是伐木工人扛着一棵刚刚锯下来的大树，对他非常尴尬却又不失礼貌地微笑着。

“曾先生。”司机大哥说，满头大汗，还要支持着几乎瘫痪的江南。“杨先生喝得有点多。”

今何在眼皮跳了三四下。“看出来了。”他吞下一口口水，略显艰难地说。他示意司机大哥把江南递给他。于是一棵一米八三的树直挺挺地倒进了他怀里，他向后一个踉跄，差点摔倒。司机大哥似乎要进来帮忙，但他摇摇头示意大哥可以走了。十一点多了，他不好意思耽误人家太晚。

今何在长叹了一口气。他的婚后生活从幻想杀人灭口到每天早上一起吃早饭到在微博上对骂，但是他真的没想到比较靠谱的江南会有这一天。他使出浑身力气，将双手从江南的胳膊下穿过去，一路把他拖到了厕所。其实他也不是有意拖到厕所的，只是厕所离得比较近。他把江南放在瓷砖地板上，这才转头出去关门。等他回来的时候，江南已经醒了，满脸通红，正在抱着马桶干呕。他吐不出来什么了，因为他根本没吃什么菜。今何在突然意识到，追求高科技的江南并没有安装智能马桶圈，也许是个不错的选择。

江南已经看到今何在了。他颤颤巍巍地站起来，扶着旁边墙上的水龙头，居高临下地对着今何在露出了一个令人不寒而栗的傻笑。今何在真的不寒而栗了。“猴子哥。”他说，嘴角胡乱上扬，脸上一副岁月静好的笑容。

今何在又发抖了。他对喝醉了的人完全没有办法，只能勉强回应一个微笑，让出地方让江南走出去。江南似乎还有一点自理能力，走到沙发上他平时做的那个位置坐下，呆滞地看着电视上的人说话。今何在跟着他出来，站在沙发旁边，不敢做。他不知道现在江南是个什么状态，不敢轻举妄动，怕对方那壮硕的肌肉配合一个熨斗将他打倒在地。这不会是江南和他结婚的真实目的吧？今何在突然产生了这么一个非常可怕的想法。千万不要如此啊，他小心翼翼地挪到了贵妃榻的一侧。他是真的打不过江南。

江南似乎在努力让自己清醒过来，但等他清醒到足够处理信息的时候，他看到电视上一对婆媳在吵架。不知道是不是吵架这件事情一下就戳中了丫的软心肠，今何在眼睁睁地看着江南流下了两行眼泪。这直接给他吓得站了起来，而江南似乎没有停下的意思。他开始一边流眼泪一边和电视里

的人说话，嘟嘟哝哝的，声音很小。今何在也不敢凑上去听，怕给江南突然咬下来耳朵。江南突然将一双朦胧泪眼对准了今何在。今何在虎躯一震，感觉整个人都不太对了。江南从来没用那种眼神看过他。今何在现在非常严正地怀疑从江南多年前给他示好开始就是一场骗局，就是为了等到有一天，江南佯装喝醉，然后把他整死，第二天早上假装自己神志不清酿下大错。

但是，他预想中的事情一样都没有发生，然而，事情在朝着更加失控的方向发展。连续剧中年轻的姑娘在责怪她的岳母过分溺爱孙子，而岳母则认为自己没什么问题，反过来指责江南又移开了目光，看着电视，慢慢从低低的喉咙里的响声变成啜泣，又变成尖锐的吸气。电视上的婆媳矛盾进入了一个新的高潮，姑娘的丈夫，岳母的儿子，一位中年公司总裁，回到了家。他将妻子拽出门，开车回家。这种剧情，他们两个都不屑于看的。（虽然江南的IP改编都相当失败，他还是拥有最基本的审美的。至少他自诩如此。）

但此时此刻的江南，由于酒精和扑街的缘故，完完全全陷入了一种无法命名和解脱的emotion中，甚至可以说有些emo。他坐不直了，声音越发地大了起来，响亮而可怜。他挣扎着坐好，但情绪将他整个人的血液都逼得翻滚起来。他哭得可以说是昏天黑地，嗓子哑得几乎无法发声，乃至于抽着抽着打哭嗝。作家富豪榜第一名，霸业成空的缥缈录作家，账户上的零比旁人账户上数字都多几个的江南先生，哭得坐在地板上，全身都要痉挛，这画面实在是太没品，今何在非常得意地哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大笑起来。

江南没有理会这阵嘲弄，只是挣扎着坐到了电视前面。他一低头，发现自己还穿着意大利手工皮鞋，才笨拙地把鞋脱下来，丢在一边，对着电视开始说话。最早的几句说得含糊不清，今何在没听清。但现在他也顾不上是不是要吃他的耳朵了，也就坐在江南旁边，听他说瞎话，不忘拿起手机开始录音。

“你这傻逼，嗨，干嘛和她吵架呢。她说得又没啥问题，那打是亲骂是爱，她也没有家暴孩子，那就，对吧，说得多好啊，不要和她吵架。”

今何在又笑了一波。十年内他第二次笑得这么爽，因为江南出丑得实在是太少了。他总是冷冰冰的，礼貌丝毫不差的，要么就是伶牙俐齿十八岁中学生似的，这样的冒傻气今何在也没见过几次。江南的外表那层壳披得太好，今何在差一点就要忘记这块土豆的真实面目。（冒字不能提。今何在突然提醒自己。）江南丝毫不觉，仍然对电视里的人说话。

“别吵架啊，就是，嗝，别吵啊。什么话不能好好说啊，什么都可以。你看我，我现在不也是，我和我对家他妈的结婚了，嗝，他是我丈夫，这他妈的，他在微博上公然说我是受……他怎么这样，嗝，我在潘海天面前好没面子……凭啥，冒字不是上面两个框吗，嗝，这公平吗，这不公平……“

那是因为他不承认他俩是冒，今何在心想，这话题怎么还有点颜色了呢。江南甚至能准确关停所有在自己微博评论区的以”三年之后又三年“开始的ktv，因为他们做家务的时候时常会一起听这首歌。久而久之，他们漂亮的猫猫狗狗都知道要在某首歌响起来的时候跑掉，以免经历两个五音不全的人演唱自导自演的同人大戏的同人歌曲。电视上的夫妻在电梯口接吻，看得今何在有点呆滞。他和江南几乎从来都是要打一架的，由理亏的那一方故意输掉，挨一拳，然后滚在沙发上接吻。这样直接当众打啵的事情，谁都做不了。那可不是呢，江南可是”和今何在老师不熟“啊。他苦笑一声。但江南接下来的话让他有点难堪。

”你要原谅她，因为她什么都没做错。嗝，她那么温柔那么好，你一定，嗝，要听她，说话。我也做过傻逼事情，比如说吵架，吵了十年了。嗝，你说我后悔吗我也不后悔，但是我知道痛啊。嗝。谁都别想好过。我难受啊，猴子，我想吃烤肉和生煎包。不要吵架，也不是，可以吵架，但是，嗝，就是，你要爱她，你要爱她……”

声音渐渐小了，江南真的醉过去了，身子一歪倒在电视机柜前。今何在沉默着，伸出手去摘掉他的眼镜，然后关电视，又踮着脚站起，去收拾好了江南的皮鞋和公文包。他又走回他们的卧室和没人住的客房去取了两床被子来，一床摊在沙发上，一床盖在江南扭曲的身体上。坚持不懈和他吵架十年的人，刚刚劝电视里的夫妻不要吵架，就算他喝醉了，被酒精完全操控着。这个与他同龄的，比他大五个月的疲惫而困难却不知后悔的男人，现在安详地躺在地上，满脸都是汗和泪痕，睡得毫无警惕感。这SB也不怕给他突然捅死是吗，今何在突然非常变态地想。不过他也不可能捅死他，他们还得吵架呢。一生一战，不死不休。

于是他躺回了沙发上他熟悉的柔软的还未更换的夏季空调被中，看着电视柜上机顶盒红色的光和光中熟睡的江南。挺好的，他想。吵架也挺好的。

完

彩蛋：  
群聊“南北九州联谊会”  
不在别找：我昨天好像喝高了  
不在别找：没做什么奇怪的事情吧  
七亿不是你想爱就能爱：放心，我和潘海天都没有收到你的果照  
七亿不是你想爱就能爱：但是，草（一种植物）  
七亿不是你想爱就能爱：冒字不是上面两个框吗  
跑就完事了：冒字不是上面两个框吗  
七亿不是你想爱就能爱：冒字不是上面两个框吗  
不在别找：？

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈，谢谢观看！


End file.
